ultimateplushchannelfandomcom-20200213-history
UltimatePlushChannel UPC
UltimatePlushChannel or Ben (Born July 30th, 2004) is a Plushtuber and founder of the UltimatePlushChannel company. He created the Ultimate Plush Channel series (2014 - 2020). He has become a gaming channel. Recent videos on his channel are Minecraft: Story Mode live streams. However, UPC (now prefers to be known as UGC) has stated that plush videos will alternatively be posted on UltimatePlushChannel Updates. As of October 16, 2016, he has returned to making plush videos. People who help with his videos *HugeToadFan11 (Tom) - Helped in the Rise of Bowser (upcoming) *His sister - Helped in Milk and Cookies and Sheep's Birthday November 9th, 2013 UltimatePlushChannel joined YouTube on November 9th, 2013, under the alias of "Ultimate Plush Channel" (later changed to UltimatePlushChannel UPC). The account was originally a backup for his main, which he later deleted on December 9th, 2014. He made his first three videos the next day. He bought many new plush characters such as Bowser Jr, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser's minions, the Koopalings, Baby Mario, several Minecraft characters and more. On February 10, 2016, UPC got sick of the trolls, and stopped making videos. On October 15, 2016 he returned, but his videos were unlisted. Recently, on February 19, 2017, over a year after he allegedly quit, his videos were available to the public. His recent videos have caused his popularity to skyrocket, jumping from 300 to 800 subscribers in a matter of weeks. Deleted/Archived Videos UPC deleted some of his old videos. The following is a list of said videos. *Destroying Jane's Channel! - A UPC short where Knuckles destroys an SML hater's channel. UPC took down the video due to being "butthurt". *The Reveal - A video where UPC revealed his face. It was taken down 2 minutes later for unknown reasons. *Luigi Dies 3 (Original) - One of the three videos that were accidentally deleted. *Luigi's New Car - One of the three videos that were accidentally deleted. *Sick - An update video. The final video that was accidentally deleted that day. "The Gang" UPC was friends with 3 people, Tom (HugeToadfan11), Nathan (no account) and Owen (no account). They called themselves "The Gang". However, they all went to different High Schools. Fortunately, UPC still keeps in touch with Tom and Nathan, but has not seen Owen since the gang's breakup when they left primary school, as they do not know where he lives. So unfortunately, The Gang is not together anymore, and it is unknown if UPC has or ever will replace Owen with a new member or if he will find out Owen's address. However, during the Troll arc on UPC's channel, he would make songs about The Gang and how they would always win wars and had never lost. By doing this many trolls simply came to their senses. Association with HugeToadFan11 Tom, formerly known on YouTube as HugeToadFan11 is one of UPC's best friends and co-leader of The Gang. On December 13th, Tom's account became a shared account known as The Gang™. They are currently making an animated film called "Big iMovie Project - The Sacred Amiibo" which resolves around The Gang (or most of them, as it is unknown if Owen will be in the film). Other usernames UPC changes his username for special occasions. After reaching 430 subscribers, he changed his username to UltimatePlushChannel - Road to 500. Trivia *On December 8th, 2015, UPC officially came out as autistic. *UPC is very direct as he is not afraid to speak his mind, which could possibly be both his strength and his weakness. *He is mixed-race. He has stated that his grandfather was black. *He was originally getting his sister to play the female characters, but scrapped the idea because she kept accusing him of making fake accounts to subscribe to himself.